


braces

by frausorge



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One for the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	braces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Written for Terri in the 'selfish' ficlet meme.

When Chris came back from his meeting with Lou, his face was full of storm clouds. "What the hell's wrong with you?" JC said.

"Braces," Chris said, throwing himself down next to JC on the living room floor.

"What do you mean, braces?"

"My teeth -" Chris paused and bared them so JC could see - "aren't fucking straight enough. Apparently. So Lou wants me to get them fixed."

"Wow," JC said. He looked at Chris's mouth.

"Like I was a damn teenager," Chris said. JC raised an eyebrow, but Chris was looking down at the tuft of rug he was ripping out and didn't notice. "I'm not gonna be able -" Then he did cast a glance sideways at JC, but JC just sat there and waited for him to go on. "Oh, fuck it," Chris said finally. "Look, I won't be able to blow anybody. I'll barely be able to kiss anybody. It's going to fucking suck, and if you're shocked now I don't wanna hear about it."

JC looked at Chris's fingers fiddling with the bits of carpet fiber. "Maybe you need one for the road," he said.

"What?" Chris said.

JC leaned over and pressed his mouth to Chris's.

"Are you insane?" Chris said.

"Do you want to suck me or not?" JC said.

Chris stared at him. "Well, I guess I do," he said.

JC scooted back to lean against the couch. Chris pushed JC's thighs apart and reached for his belt buckle.

JC hissed out a sigh at the first touch of Chris's mouth on his dick. Chris managed to cast a glare up to him, and JC pressed his hand over his own mouth. Chris braced himself with one hand next to JC's hip and wrapped the other around the base of JC's cock. He tongued over the head, then slid down, sucking, and drew back, and down again, again, again, again. JC pressed his thighs in closer around Chris's knees and rested a hand on Chris's shoulder. Chris leaned into the touch for a moment before bending his head back down, his lips stretched, his throat working. JC took great gulps of air as quietly as he could. He couldn't help it, he couldn't help it. Chris's hair brushed his thighs with each bob of Chris's head, and JC pushed at Chris's shoulder and choked out, "Chris, now -" Chris pulled off and encircled JC's dick with both hands, and JC shuddered and thrust into Chris's fingers and came.

"There," Chris said when JC had collapsed back against the couch. He wiped his mouth and leaned up to touch his lips lightly to JC's. Then he sat back on his heels with a wry look. "Well, I hope you enjoyed that, C, 'cause there won't be any more for at least a year."

JC pressed his palms to the floor and tangled his fingers into the rug.


End file.
